Vs. Wendy
Vs. Wendy is the second episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier. It aired 12/16/16. Story Ian, Beldum, Max and Brendan are getting ready to leave the Silver Town Pokémon Center, them putting their backpacks on. Brendan: Oh, I can’t believe that there isn’t a contest nearby for a while. Max: Well, at least we’ve got somewhere to go. The Battle Dome isn’t too far from Celadon City. Ian: My next Frontier Symbol, coming up. Ian begins walking towards the door, when it opens. A young girl with curly blond hair, red hiking attire and a red and white baseball cap enters the Pokémon Center. Girl: (Erratically) OMG! It’s him! It really is him! (She turns away, hurdling on the floor. She’s talking at a rapid pace) What should I do? I mean, he’s right there. There isn’t a better opportunity in the world! The girl looks over her shoulder, seeing Ian, Brendan and Max all staring at her. She blushes, turning her face away. Girl: Eeeeeh-ya! He’s just too cute! But such a presence! If i don’t do it now, I’ll regret it for the rest of my life! Max: Another of Ian’s fangirls? Brendan: I envy you so much. I wish the ladies would line up for me like they do for you. The girl stands up, as she takes a deep breath. Girl: Okay. Just relax. You can do this. I can do this! The girl spins around, facing the group again. Her face lights up as she squeals, charging at them. Ian remains stoic, as the girl runs straight past him, his eyes widening slightly. The girl goes straight to Brendan, grasping his hands. Girl: OMG! Brendan, I am such a huge fan! I’ve watched all of your contests! Well, just since the Grand Festival, cause that was the only Hoenn contest shown on Kanto TV. But you are incredible! You could make the entire crowd flow to your rhythm! You were so ripped off when that Natasha girl beat you! And then, your Kanto performances have been shown too! The way you beat Harley, with your Splashing Wynaut, so cute! Brendan’s face becomes startled and slightly terrified. Max and Ian stand off to the side, both in stunned amazement. Max: Is this for real? Girl: When I heard that you were competing in the contest here in Silver Town, I was like, “OMG! That’s like, not too far from me!” So, I took off running, hoping to make it for the contest! I didn’t make it in time for it, but I managed to meet you, my all time hero! Brendan has recollected himself, smiling and acting smug. Brendan: Well, it’s not often I get to hear from some of my beloved fans! I do admit that I always try to add a flair for the ladies. Girl: It sure worked! The dance you did with Spinda is so cute and hysterical! The door opens, as they look to see Ian leaving. Max looks conflicted, and runs after him. Max: Hurry up, Brendan! Brendan: I’ll be right there! Well, it looks like this is where we part ways. Girl: What? Wah! No! I, I just met you! Please, let me travel with you! Brendan: Eh?! Girl: I promise I won’t get in the way at all. I’ll be your designated cheering section if you want! Help with combinations, support you while training! And, maybe you can help me train to become a coordinator too. Please, please, please, please! Brendan gives a pensive sigh, as he smiles at the girl. Brendan: I’m perfectly fine with it. However, it’s Ian you have to get approval from. Girl: Huh? The scary looking guy? Brendan: Yeah, I’m traveling with him. He’s like a mentor. Well, mentor is a very loose term for the little he speaks, but training with him is the reason I’m so talented. If you can convince him, you can join us. Girl: Yay! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Brendan: Sure thing. I never did get your name. Girl: Oh, silly scatterbrain! My name’s Wendy! Brendan: Well then, Wendy. Get ready to run. They’re probably a mile ahead of us already. End Scene Ian, Beldum and Max travel through a plain, when Max turns around, seeing Brendan and Wendy far in the distance. Max: He’s coming! And he’s bringing that girl with him. Ian: We don’t have time for a fangirl slowing us down. Max: You should give him a break. It’s not often that he gets recognition. Ian: It’ll go to his head. He’s easily influenced. You saw how Harley nearly ruined him at the Grand Festival. Max: Heh-heh. Ian: Something funny? Max: You act like you don’t care, but you really do. You just have a hard time showing it. Let’s just wait a little bit. Let him catch up. Ian stares Max down, who cowers a little bit. Ian gives a groan of disgust, looking away. Ian: Five minutes. Beldum: (Concerned) Bel, dum. Max chuckles at this, as he turns to Brendan and Wendy, waving at them. Wendy is wheezing and panting, though Brendan isn’t panting as bad. He spots Max waving. Brendan: Come on! Max convinced him to stop for a few minutes! Wendy: (Gasping) Can’t we slow down? Brendan: Keep up, or you’ll fall behind! And Ian has no problem leaving people in the dust! Brendan picks up the pace, as Wendy struggles to keep up with him. They eventually make it to where Max and Ian are, the two dropping to their knees. Max: You made it! So, (teasingly) who’s your new girlfriend? Wendy: (Blushing) Eh?! No, no, no, no, no! I’m not his girlfriend! I just met him! Still, if we were to take that leap, I wouldn’t mind. (She closes her eyes, smiling dreamingly) I sometimes dream about… Brendan: This is Wendy. She’s a big fan of mine. I agreed to let her come with us so I could teach her the craft of the trade. Assuming that Ian agrees, of course. Wendy: (Still ranting) And then, you lifted me off the ground like a Machamp, preventing the Lickitung from eating the honey rolls that I baked just for you. Max: Do you really think that Ian will go for that? Brendan: He brought us along. I’m sure he’d have no problem allowing me to bring my own follower. Beldum: Bel! Bel! Brendan and Max: Huh? Brendan and Max both turn, seeing that Ian has continued walking. Max: He wasn’t kidding with that five minutes! Brendan: Wendy, time to go again! Wendy: And then, the great Entei, creator of volcanoes, would bow down to your might, and, huh? Wendy snaps back to reality, seeing that Max and Brendan have started running to catch up with Ian. Wendy groans, as she stands up. Wendy: Oh, Brendy! Wait for me! Wendy takes off running, wheezing as she chases after them. Ian, Brendan and Max have slowed down ahead, arguing. Brendan: What do you mean, no?! Ian: She’s already a hassle. We could’ve been much further along by now. Brendan: Yeah, by five minutes! You let people travel with you all the time! Why not let me bring someone along? Ian: Because, your only requirements is the person have a pretty face and being obsessed with you. Brendan: That, isn’t completely true! She wants to become a coordinator someday, and I can teach her! Ian: What’s her skill level? I took you on because you displayed talent. Brendan: She’s fascinated with contests. She doesn’t need to have skills in order to grow! Wendy: (Gasping) Hey, what’s the problem? Wendy comes to a stop, bent over as she tries to catch her breath. Wendy: (Gasping) Brendan, is the most awesome coordinator ever! I could really, really learn from him! Wendy looks up, seeing Ian glaring her down, his expression relentless. Wendy is intimidated, as she looks away. Ian: Battle me. Wendy: Huh? Ian: A battle. You win, you can join us. Wendy: Eh?! But, but, but, I’ve never had a real battle before! Ian: Then you better fight hard. Doduo. Ian throws his Safari Ball, choosing Doduo. Doduo: Doduo! Wendy: (Panicking) Uh, uh, uh! Wendy frantically looks around, then looks at Brendan, who’s smiling at her. Wendy calms down, taking a deep breath. Wendy: Okay. Another leap of faith. Go, Roselia! Wendy throws her Pokéball, choosing a shiny Roselia. Her grass skirt is long in front of her, as sparkles are released from the Pokéball as she comes out. Roselia: (Timidly) Roseli. Max: Wow! An alternate colored Roselia! Wendy: (Voice shaky) Okay, Roselia. This is our first battle. Let’s do our best! Roselia nods timidly, then looks at Ian. She screams in terror from his face. Wendy gasps in shock as well, as she motions her arms in a calming manner. Wendy: Calm down, Roselia! We need to do this! Show off our determination! Roselia: Rose! Wendy: Poison Sting! Ian: Fury Attack! Roselia holds up her black rose, firing purple barbs at Doduo. Doduo thrusts his beaks forward rapidly, the Fury Attack breaking the Poison Sting attack. Doduo then charges forward, striking Roselia with Fury Attack. Roselia tumbles backwards, struggling to get up. Wendy: Ah! So strong! Ian: Doduo is one of my lower level Pokémon. If you can’t even match him, then you’ll be way out of your league traveling with us. You couldn’t even catch up with me today! Doduo: (Tauntingly) Do, do, do. Wendy: So what?! I’ve decided that I want to travel and learn from Brendan, and that’s what I’m going to do! Roselia, use Absorb! Roselia: (More determined) Roseli! Roselia fires a single green energy stream, it hitting Doduo, absorbing his energy. Doduo squawks in agony, over exaggerating. Both heads look back down at his body, seeing that he was fine. Doduo: (With relief) Do. Ian: Doduo, use Peck. Doduo: Duo! Doduo’s beaks glow white, as he charges in, appearing right in Roselia’s face. He strikes Roselia with both beaks, knocking Roselia back, defeating it. Wendy: Roselia! Wendy runs over, cradling Roselia as she sits up. Roselia moans lightly, as the two look upset, glancing at Ian. Doduo cackles at them, while Ian remains stern. Brendan: Hey, don’t you think you were a little extreme there? Ian returns Doduo, as he begins to walk away. Wendy: Wait! Please let me go with you! Ian looks back, seeing Wendy on her knees, bowing towards him. Wendy: I promise, I won’t be a burden. It’s been my dream, to become a coordinator like Brendan. And now, I have the opportunity to learn from the very man I respect! Please don’t push me away! Ian stays silent, the image of Elise flashing through his head, her bowing to Ian as well. Ian then turns to look at Brendan. Ian: She’s your responsibility. Brendan: (Elated) You mean?! Wendy lets out an exclaiming laugh, as Ian walks off, Beldum beside him. Brendan goes over, helping Wendy up, her hugging him as he does. Brendan: That was incredible! You must’ve resonated some sort of response in him to let you join him. Wendy: Oh, this is so exciting! I won’t disappoint you, I promise! I’ll become the best apprentice coordinator I can be! Roselia: Roseli! Main Events * Wendy is introduced, her joining the main cast. * Wendy's Shiny Roselia is introduced. Characters * Ian * Max * Brendan * Wendy * Elise (flashback) Pokémon * Beldum (Ian's) * Doduo (Ian's) * Roselia (Wendy's) (Shiny) Trivia * Wendy fills the gap of the female travel companion. * This episode creates conflict between Ian and Brendan about Wendy, who is simply a fangirl of Brendan's. * Wendy fulfills the fangirl trope, and is mesmerized by Brendan. * Wendy is the first main character to be part of the main cast of a series to own a Shiny Pokémon. * Wendy's Roselia was originally going to be a normal one. * This episode marks the fourth main character to own a Roselia. They are Natasha, May, Ben and Wendy. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier